


Trapped in a Cell of Red

by WesternSkyNaida



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternSkyNaida/pseuds/WesternSkyNaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on the idea that Xephos, Strife and Sips all went to the same college back in space academy. They all go missing and a certain blonde scientist has a little "fun" with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in a Cell of Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2015 after a rage filled work day

_One little, two little, three little aliens_  
Bored little, scared little, worried little aliens   
Blue little, green little, grey little aliens  
Which one will it be?

It had been weeks since the three people in charge of the three largest companies in Minecraftia had gone missing. One could argue that of the three, one wasn't but everyone who worked and saw the company knew he kept the cookie factory from falling apart. Who had taken them had been a mystery. Blame was thrown on those they worked with - each having their own reasoning.

"He's my mate! I wouldn't take him!"

"He calls me an idiot but I'm not _that_ much of an idiot!"

"W-Why would I...I'd never!"

But there was a fourth. He was questioned and was soon forgotten, as he usually was, even with being part of the trio. He stayed in the back with his apprentice - who eventually had to return to her other mentor for training. He knew that he'd be forgotten. He didn't mind, except for the fact that he felt the anger in him and when it peaked bad things happened. He never remembered it, at most vague flashes when someone asked him about it. He could feel the pulsing in the back of his mind when he decided to make his way to a small hut he didn't remember seeing a few weeks prior –

His eyes widened and he stepped back. His voice came out in a hushed whisper, even with no one being around. "No…It…it couldn't have been me…" Lalna spun, hearing a chuckle behind him. "Who's there?

The chuckle turned into a darker laughter before he felt someone tug at his hair. _"I wouldn't worry about that as this situation doesn't concern you."_

Lalna swallowed, still unable to see who was grabbing his hair or speaking. "They're my friends. Of course it -.

The voice tsked in his ear and suddenly he felt his mouth move and a darker, angrier voice speak out of it. "But it does Lalna." The voice spat his name before gaining a cold softness to it. "Now sleep, it's time for me to have some fun."

The blonde closed his eyes, smiling before looking to the hut and walking into the building. It was a wonder the Reaper in charge hadn't noticed the new addition near Panda Labs. He chuckled to himself as he made his way down the lowly lit corridor – bright enough just to ensure that angry zombies or skeletons wouldn't be able to spawn. With his weakened subjects, one hit to them could have them respawned and he wouldn't want that yet.

He made his way to a large cobblestone room with four doors, two on either side. One was open while the other three were closed. He made his way to the door closest to him on his left. A soft green light was coming from within and he could see the empty food trays that he had made sure to send in there when he'd stop by. The green gaze looked up to him, eyes narrowing. "Lalna."

"Will." The blonde's lip curled.

The business owner's eyes narrowed further and his voice came out low. "No, you do not have the right to refer to me by my first name. You've kidnapped me and barely fed me for weeks." He went to stand up, the chains on his wrists keeping him from going anywhere. "What's the meaning of this Lalna?!"

The scientist tsked, shaking his head. "See, I'm just glad you're keeping the food where you can. I wouldn’t' want you to waste away on me."

He turned and made his way to the room next to Will's, the business owner's angry shouting followed after him. He stopped at the next room which he was welcomed to a soft blue glow. He smiled wide at the red coated man, the trays matched those in the room next door. The man didn't look up and merely watched the floor in front of him.

"What do you want Livid…?" The blonde smirked hearing the man's annoyed tone. "When will we be able to go home?"

"Oh see, I want to have one little experiment and I must check on one more of this little tea party before the fun can begin." He paused, smiling wide. "I am glad at least one of you got my name right though."

Xephos looked up with a small sigh. "Of course I did…Ridge explained the situation to me before…" He sighed, rubbing his eyes slightly annoyed. "Look, that's beside the point. You can't just keep us here."

Livid rolled his eyes. "I've done so for a few weeks. Don't worry _friend_ you'll be out of here soon." He saw Xephos look up with a frown. "And I know _I'm_ going to enjoy how you do so."

His smile was wide as he spun on his heel, walking to the other side of the room – walking by the open door that was lit up with bright computer screens. The final door was closed and no glow seemed to come from it. He glanced into the room seeing the darkened room. The food trays that in the other rooms were empty and had rotted food on them. He smiled, looking to the shape in the darkness.

"Oh Sips!" His voice came out in a sing-songy voice, making the figure stiffen but barely moved past that. "Oh don't give me the cold shoulder, Sips, you know you want to have a few words with me."

The figure looked up slightly; the normally grey eyes were a red close to blood. When he spoke his voice was raspy. "What do you want goggles?"

"Why to check on you of course." Livid put on a pout. "You haven't eaten since you got here…"

Sips growled, looking up fully. "You know damn well why I haven’t eaten you bastard!" He went to stand up and was pulled back to the floor. "Now let me out before I completely loose it!"

"Oh, I'll let you out." Livid's lip curled, and his eyes flashed a bright acid. "But you won't be going off on me."

Sips's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…" Livid began waving his hand dismissively, stepping back. "I'm going to be nice and safe in this room next door and then I'm going to release all three of you." Sips's eyes widened in horror. "Then we'll see what happens."

Sips went to stand up again, his eyes still wide. "You son of a bitch! You can't do that! I'll rip them apart!" His voice went to a growl. "Just like I want to do to you."

Livid tsked, leaving him to shout at nothing before going into the control room. He flipped the lever next to the door closing the heavy iron door behind him. He laughed, moving over to the command wall that had a large screen that showed him the three captives and the center room. He'd flip the three levers, which he knew would open the doors, and the fun would begin.

A moment later he flipped the levers and heard a series of clicks. The audio from the rooms drifted from the speakers. His smile grew watching what was happening.

Xephos was the first one out of the room – or more he was the first to stick his head out the door. He hesitated a moment before going to the room next door. "Strife? Friend, are you alright?"

"Annoyed and wanting to go home, but I'm fine." The other's voice was agitated as he too left the room. They both looked to the third cell. The blonde looked to Xephos. "Have you checked on Sips?"

"I went to you first friend…you were closest." Xephos said, keeping his eyes on the door. He took a step forward and a low growl came from it. His eyes widened as Strife pulled him back. Xephos swallowed, looking back. "S-Sips? Friend?"

His low chuckle drifted from the room. "Well this is just _fantastic_." They heard a long intake of breath.

"S-Sips?" Strife frowned, still keeping Xephos from moving closer. "He's let us go, we can leave now…"

A grey hand appeared from the dark room. "Sorry guys…can't leave yet…"

"What? Why not friend?" Xephos frowned.

"I'm hungry…"

"You're hungry friend? He's been giving us the same amount of food since we've -."

"Xeph…quiet…" Strife said quietly, pulling him back slightly. "You...didn't hear the news when he went missing…"

"News?"

"You two are talking too much…" Sips said tiredly, stepping out of the room. He looked up, his eyes the blood red. He blinked, squinting at the light before looking quickly at the two of them. "And I would really prefer to get this taken care of before I find Sjin…"

"Take care of -." A blur of grey and a grunt later Xephos was pinned to the wall by the grey skinned man. His attacker's lips parted showing a pair of sharpened teeth. He gripped the man's shoulders tightly, shaking slightly as he looked the brunette over. Xephos swallowed, trying to shift away. Sips growled, his eyes narrowed and he gripped his shoulders tighter, and pinning him to the wall again. Xephos hissed as he felt a warm feeling begin to drip along the back of his head. "For Nether's sake Sips! Get a hold of yourself!"

Sips twitched slightly, his lips parting further. "I forgot you were a Blue-Blood Xeph. I've always wondered what the different types tasted like…" He shook his head slightly, the red eyes darkening some as he growled. "Perhaps I should try it now?"

Xephos's eyes widened, the glow from them brightening. "S-Sips…friend…it's me…we've worked together for a while and -."

"Xephos." Sips's voice was now a low growl. "I'll only say this once." The man swallowed, feeling the blood that had fallen down his head was now on his lip. Sips quickly looked to it. "Shut. Up. If you do I might be able to resist the…" A shiver went through him, watching the stream of blood. "Temptation long enough for all of us to -."

"Sips just -."

Sips's eyes went to the bright red again and he growled twisting quickly releasing the red coated man and going to the green eyed man who had spoken up instead. The two connected with the wall with a loud crack and a grunt. Sips twitched angrily, sniffing the air as a long stream green blood dripped to the floor. Will's eyes were wide as Sips grabbed his head and bit into his neck. The blonde hissed, trying to squirm out of his grasp as the dirt farmer growled, biting harder into the man's neck – drawing more blood.

Xephos's eyes widened, trying to back away as he heard Strife give an unusual yelp. His eyes widened as the man looked to him with wide green eyes. The glow had gotten brighter and had suddenly started to dull. Xephos backed up to the wall, slipping slightly and hissing. He put a hand to his head, feeling it wet with the blood that was now coating the back of his head. Sips spun quickly, letting Strife slide to the floor.

"W-Woah, friend….wait a minute." He put his hands up, one covered with the dark blue blood that he had moved from his head. The grey man's eyes went quickly to it and the red coated man and he backed up, hitting the wall again. A blur of grey later and he yelped as the man's fangs went into him.

In the control room, Livid sat forward, his fingers together as the vampire finished off the second person in the main room. Strife had gone still and the other spaceman was becoming still. He leaned back and looked at the final lever that needed to be flipped. He looked back to the camera, frowning when he saw that Sips was no longer next to the spaceman. He looked to the iron door and saw the dirt farmer staring at him from the window. His eyes had gone from the blood red back to the normal grey.

"You're a bastard, Lalna." His voice was quiet. "You really are…"

"See, it'll help because once I flip this lever, the only one who will remember this will be me." Livid, held the top of the lever with his fingers. "Ready for to go home little Vampire?" Sips's eyes narrowed and the blonde held up a finger to point with his free hand. "Oh, and not that you'll remember but call me Livid."

Sips blinked confused. "Li-."

Livid flipped the lever and a blaring alarm sounded, making the grey skinned man look around with a surprised expression. "What are you doing?"

"We're about to go up flames, you…as you say it, magnificent bastard." The man growled, which both were cut off by a bright flash of light and flames.

_A green one, a blue one_  
A grey and red eyed monster   
I set a trap and put them in   
And in the end I've won it 


End file.
